Happy Eighteenth, Ciel
by Grellie
Summary: It's finally Ciel's eighteenth birthday, and a few tables have turned with the Young Master's newly found dominance. Ciel is topping from now on.


"Happy birthday, Young Master!"

The manor was lit with candles, balloons and streamers and glitter covering it entirely. Everyone who Ciel cared for was there, it seemed. By this time, he made a lot more friends and many acquaintances came as well, but one person mattered the most. Well, 'person' was the wrong word to use, and Ciel smirked to himself with the thought.

Elizabeth pecked the Young Masters cheek and giggled. She looked rather lovely, Ciel smiled and pat her head as he gazed at her attire. Yes, she always looked lovely, but he frowned at the thought of having to wed her in the near future.

He used the excuse of wanting their first kiss to be in the church after their 'I do's," but Ciel knew good and well the priest would preform an exorcism if he just knew what happened after hours with one hell of a butler.

"Master? You seem jaded tonight. Would you like me to serve you another cup of tea?" Sebastian glanced over to Ciel's face, trying to determine his wishes through the younger ones features.

Even Lizzy and the other three servants saw this, biting their lips. Ciel quickly dismissed the emotions and blew out candles. Eighteen of them, to be accurate.

"You know, Ciel, you look really cute tonight! Just wait till the wedding night, then you'll look super duper adorable~!" She squealed and cupped her cheeks, blushing even more.

Sebastian merely smirked in the shadows, and Ciel knew good and well why. But, Ciel was no kid by now. He was taller, shoulders broad and profound with a built chest and body since he cut back on all the sweets since he was in his teens. Sebastian actually missed poking fun at the younger about his height and pure-looking attributes. But, now he was as tall, if not taller, than the demon and became thrilled whenever he was next to the butler, loving to rub it in.

Ciel couldn't wait till tonight, though. That would be the main event. Not eating the cake or dancing or opening presents. Oh, no. None of that. The wild night to come caused Ciel to smirk and Sebastian to worry in just the slightest.

"Sir, your first present." Sebastian spoke up, handing the now-adult a large, glittering box. Obviously from his fiancé. It turned out to be a big teddy bear, and Ciel smiled genuinely, hugging her.

The night went on, as planned, and Sebastian glanced down at his pocket watch, shaking his head. "Oh, dear. With this pace, dinner will never get made..." He sighed and stuffed his glove-sheathed hands into his pockets, overlooking the dance.

Sebastian blinked, making sure he saw things correctly. Ciel and Lizzy were nowhere in sight. Sebastian went out, looking for them.

Looking up from under the table cloth, Ciel chucked and Lizzy giggled. "So, you're really going to do it?" The male spoke up with humor coating his voice generously. The woman nodded, knowing she will surely get a kick out of it.

As Bassie returned, he sighed in relief, observing the dance floor as the two danced together. 'Must have gone to the bathroom...' the butler thought and smoothed down his slightly tousled locks. Ciel smirked to himself as his back was to his butler, joyed about the slightest thought of how their plan would follow through.

"And now, the final dance!" Sebastian announced to all the others as the performers stopped the music. The chatter died down and one friend of the guests Ciel knew personally commented on how he would love that butlers hot body against hers. Ciel grit his teeth, causing Lizzy to show an interest as to what's going on, and she covered his ears. She took note, since he was thirteen, that he hated others, especially strangers, talk about his butler in a sexual way. She never knew why, but she guessed their friendship was very strong.

"It should be with Ciel and Sebastian!" Lizzy piped up with a playful voice, right on cue. Ciel was in mock surprise, which the butler narrowed his eyes at, and the blue-eyed man gasped, shaking his head with laughter. The crowed cheered the two on to a dance, nudging them both forward with smiles, the various humans smiling at the entertainment.

A woman-led band started to play salsa music, and Ciel quickly assumed the position of the man once dipping the butler and smirked at Sebastian through his lashes. The crowd got a hoot out of the whole thing and Sebastian was a little more than displeased with the younger, his usual shade of brown eyes were used to not draw attention from guests flashed a bright red. This only caused Ciel to flash his eyes back the same red and his smirk to grow.

"Oh, does someone not like to be a follower? Let me tell you something," Ciel smirked as he whispered against the others ear. "You're going to have to get used to it. The night is still young." Sebastian only nodded, though he knew good and well what was coming, causing the older one's normally shallow breath to quicken.

"Yes, Master-"

"What did I tell you about that?"

Sebastian quickly corrected himself while he twirled elegantly. "I'm sorry, Ciel..."

"Good boy, my perfect butler," Ciel praised and the dance ended.

The Young Master saw everyone off, the three servants smiling at the two, waiting for their orders. Ciel told them to hurry and clean up the place, and they stared right in front of the two, throwing the streamers and glitter into trash bags.

Sebastian just caught the slightest hint of Ciel's smirk, and knew something was up. Just before he could take a step away, the Young Master swiftly grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him closer. Sebastian's breath caught once his back slammed up against the now locked doors and their lips crashed.

Mey Rin gasped and ran off, face ablaze while the others two followed closely behind, their noses bleeding. They retreated to their dorms and held tissues to their faces.

"Master, do you have no patience?" The butler choked out, it being the first time that Ciel had been overpowering. Never once had the Young Master been dominating, though, Bassie could tell that he was more assertive and should have known that his day was going to be soon. Not that Sebastian minded, but he was a bit apprehensive, never having to submit to any man in his lifetime. Ciel would be his first, and surprisingly, he was relieved.

"Since becoming a demon, you would think so, huh?" Master muttered as he broke the kiss, humoring himself. "But no, it is as if my hormones are twice as strong. Sex has become my priority, and you, my dear, have deprived me these last couple of weeks." Ciel tilted his head, punishing the other kneeling below him. "How could you?"

Sebastian looked down, feeling like he has failed and covered his head in his hands. "Forgive me, Master..."

"You are forgiven once I come inside of you," he teased, kissing the older one's ear perversely and dragged the other up with him to his bed.


End file.
